Sanctuary
by Lilah Kayne
Summary: A woman is picked up with a group of refugee transhumans escaping from Seattle. As they settle into their new life, Alec is compelled to get closer. Suddenly, he's got a lot more to think about when he runs off for his missions. *CHAPTER 2 UP!*
1. Race For The Border

**Sanctuary  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, It would have been longer than just two seasons. But I do own the story and the plot and some of the new characters I added.

**Summary:** A late-night rescue gives Alec a lot more to think about when he and the gang find a human woman hiding with a group of transhumans on the run and take them to the newest haven for the Freak Nation.

**A/N:** This all came from a dream I had one night. It was cool, so I figured I should spin it into a fic. I also have no idea how long it will go. I guess that depends on the reviews or if I get bored with it. Well... Enjoy it and don't forget to R&R!!

* * *

**One - Race For The Border  
**

The group stuck to the shadows as best they could, keeping themselves hidden from the city dwellers. There were only four of them now. They lost Mack and Lang when the mob attacked. But not before Lang found a pay phone and made a call. She kept the conversation brief, using whispers to relay the vital information.

"Emergency transport... Six passengers... South gate... Sector Twelve... Hurry."

Mack had been carrying Jewell at the time. She just couldn't quite keep the pace the others held. But when the mob found them a few blocks later, he had no choice but to put her down. His massive shoulders rolled as he effortlessly shifted her to the ground. She looked up at him, not seeing the Minotaur that she was sure the humans saw. She saw the gentle man below the coarse bull's hair, pierced nose, and slightly floppy ears. She saw her friend. Fear was in his dark eyes as he looked down at her. His calloused hand ran down the side of her face one last time as he gave her one more command. "Hide."

And she did. As the mob descended on the group of transhumans, they seemed to let her go unnoticed. She easily slipped away and hid behind a pile of rusted out oil barrels several feet behind them. She couldn't bear to watch the ensuing battle, but she heard it all. She heard Lang screeching, Mack bellowing, mob members yelling and jeering. She heard gunfire, and Timbre howl in anger and pain. Then another round of gunfire. Loud engines. More gunfire. Someone yelled for retreat. The sounds of the mob faded. Jewell peeked around the barrels.

"Nooooooo!!" she wailed at the top of her aching lungs, running to the group. Mack was on the ground, blood everywhere. Lang lay nearby, her beak moving in silent words before stilling. A few dead mob members also lay on the dirty asphalt a few feet away. Jewell ran straight for Mack. His dark red-brown hide was darkened further with blood. He had several cuts on his face. His eyes were already closed. She sobbed his name over and over, trying in vain to shake him awake.

"Mack, no, please! You can't leave me! You promised not to leave me! You promised! You gotta wake up! Come on, Mack! Please!"

"Jewell," came a soft voice accompanied by sorrowful purring nearby. "We have to go."

"No! We can't just leave him here!"

"We have no choice. He's already gone, Jewell."

"Will you just grab her so we can get the hell out of here?!" a gruffer voice demanded. Jewell turned ad shot him a look, but the transhuman just stared back with his black, steely eyes. He shouldered his stolen rifle and tucked a handgun into the waistband of his jeans.

"Lay off her, Griff," Timbre growled in warning as he knelt down to scoop Jewell up. "Mack was her best friend, you know."

"Yeah, I know," huffed the man with the raven's feathers on his body. "But you all also know that we need to be as far away from here as possible when those psychos come back."

Silence with the response of agreement. As the group hurried away from the scene of the tragic slaying of their friends, Jewell buried her face in Timbre's strong and lean frame and cried silently. Before she knew it, they were at the south river gate. Timbre set her down but still held her close to his body protectively. Down the way a bit, just off the road, a large black SUV was parked facing there direction. The headlights flashed three times in rapid procession. Griff nodded to the others and waved them on, pointing his rifle into the darkness in the direction the had just come from. Timbre pulled Jewell back into his arms and he and Sable made a run for the auto, with Griff following close behind.

"The message said six," said a dark-haired man as the hopped out of the driver's seat to open the doors for them.

"There was," Griff reported. "Mob got two about six miles north of here. Killed in action."

Jewell let out a whimper of sorrow and buried her face in Timbre's vest. He climbed in the back seat with her still in his arms, settling into the middle of the bench seat. Another transgenic, obviously a dog mutation, hopped out of the passenger side and opened the other door. Sable climbed in on his side, sitting to the right of Timbre. Griff took the last available seat on the other side. All four doors shut simultaneously.

"I'm Alec, by the way," the human-looking man said as he put the SUV in gear and began to drive away. "And this is Joshua. Don't you worry, guys. You're safe now."


	2. A New Sanctuary

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long for a new chappie, but life gets busy and comp and writing time gets the first cut. But now I've revived this story and thought of a couple of twists that I just might throw in later. Maybe change the rating. I don't know yet. I'm just letting it flow right now. Anywho... R&R!! You know how I crave feedback!!!!

* * *

**Two - A New Haven **

Jewell spent the entire ride in Timbre's strong embrace. She drifted in and out of consciousness, fitfully fighting back sleep that she suddenly desperately needed. Silent tears streamed down her face almost continuously, reddening her sea green eyes. But when Sable pulled Jewell's legs into her lap and leaned over to assist in cradling and stroking her hair, she found herself relaxing. Soon, the soft, warm sound of Sable's gentle purring had sent all three into slumber.

Jewell slept hard considering how short the ride was. But a bump in the road jarred the SUV and she woke up with a small gasp of surprise. Sable laid a comforting hand on her arm, consoling her with a purr from deep in her throat. Timbre shifted slightly under her, moving over so she could sit on the seat. As she did, she noticed Griff was now in the very back, nestled against the seat back and sleeping like a rock.

"Welcome to New Renton," Alec said as they pulled into an extremely small community. "We settled in and started rebuilding after we escaped Seattle. It's not much, but it's safe here."

He sure didn't lie. The compound they had driven into was enclosed by very tall brick walls, with guards posted in several places. They all carried various guns of different calibers. Jewell looked around as Alec led the group from the SUV towards a house. She noted in her head that the place looked kind of like an upscale trailer park. The kind with the fancy double-wides and triple-wides, big front yards, back patios, and plenty of warm and fuzzy feelings to go around. In fact, many of the houses were trailer houses. The one in front of them was white with blue trim. A deeper, but lighter blue. Like the sky just before a good rain. The roof was dark gray shingled. It had a small front porch on it, with wide stairs that could easily allow two people to walk up them with even more space to spare. The structure was finished wood, stained and finished instead of painted.

A woman, most likely in her late thirty's to early forty's, came out of the front door and looked at the group standing in the driveway beside her lawn. Her hair was a light, reddish brown and her eyes were a kind and warm shade of dark blue. She gave them a small smile before descending the porch and approaching them.

"Well, let's get you all something to eat and some fresh clothing. I bet you all are aching for a nice hot bath, as well. Hank, show our new guests to the bunk-"

She stopped mid-word as she spotted Jewell clinging to Timbre with slightly swollen eyes and damp cheeks. Her face changed from warm and welcoming to shock and worry. She glanced from Jewell to Alec, to Sable and Timbre, to Griff, back to Jewell, then back to Alec.

"Oh my," she gasped. "She's human?"

"Yes," Sable purred, her hand resting protectively on Jewell's shoulder. "Jewell is a very dear friend of ours. She took us in after we escaped from Manticore."

"You mean she took Mack in and we followed," interjected Griff. Jewell pouted and sniffled at the sound of his name. Any other time and she would have giggled at his humor in the situation. But not now. Timbre growled lowly and swept the human in his arms once more.

"Griff, shut you're yap for a while," he warned. "And do not say that name again."

"Is she alright?" the woman asked softly.

"Our friend," Sable began sorrowfully. She sighed. "We lost two companions before we were able to meet Alec at the rendezvous point."

"Oh, I am so sorry for your loss. We all can relate here. Everyone at this camp has lost someone close in this war."

"Um, Miss Karen," Alec chimed in. "Maybe that should wait. I'm sure these guys would like to get some rest now."

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The woman fluttered her hand in front of herself. She turned to Hank, another dog transhuman. "Hank show them to the bunkhouse. Get them settled in."

"Right away, Miss Karen."

"What about her?" Alec asked. "Some of the bunkers might try something. There's still quite a few that are still untrusting of strange humans."

"She's staying with us for now," Miss Karen answered sweetly. "The extra room is open, so it should work just fine."

Timbre looked down at Jewell, and found that she was fighting sleep once more. She looked up at him with half-closed eyes, asking silent questions. He could smell the fear and uncertainty pouring off of her in waves each time her blood pulsed through her veins. He winked, trying to sooth the doubts and fears that clouded her mind. She nodded slowly with a small smile and nestled her face into his neck. She was promptly asleep. He chuckled lowly before speaking.

"Guys, go get settled. I'll bring our little trooper in and get her set up. She needs a lot of rest, and all this excitement isn't helping."

"But what if she wakes up and we're not here?" Sable mewed. "She's bound to have nightmares about... you-know-who."

"We'll take turns watching her. If that happens, someone will be there for her."

Sable nodded in agreement and ever-so-gently touched Jewell's hair before silently following Hank. Miss Karen looked at the young woman in the wolf-mix's arms. Her face was a little dirty, and she had drying blood on her clothes and palms. She guessed she was in her early twenties. She couldn't determine much about her just yet. It was too early to tell anything. The poor thing just looked completely exhausted at the moment.

With a sigh, Karen turned and headed for the house. Timbre followed silently behind, making sure his movements were as fluid as possible to keep from jarring Jewell awake. He almost didn't want to let her go when they got inside. Her hand had fallen from his neck and was softly scratching his shirt as she slept, something she would do to Mack as he held her while she slept if they were on the move or if she just needed comforting. He'd always said it was the most pleasurable tingling he'd ever known. Her nails lightly moving across his skin as she flexed and retracted her fingers, the feel of her rythmic breaths, the warmth of her body- he reveled in it all. Especially the fact that someone like her would give him as much attention as she did. How she could care so much about all of them and not once judge them by their looks.

"She can sleep here tonight," Karen said ,breaking into Timbre's thoughts. "We'll save the bath for in the morning."

"She's finally resting," he whispered back. "She's not fighting it anymore. But I still would like to stay for a bit. At least until Sable comes in, if that's alright."

"No, that's fine. It will be good to have a familiar face with her when she wakes up. I'll just close the door to block out the light from the hallway so it won't bother her."

"Thank you."

Karen backed out of the room, closing the door just as she said she would. Timbre lowered himself down onto the bed and laid the both of them down so that Jewell would still be able to snuggle close to him if she needed. She grunted softly when his body momentarily moved away during the process and settled down again after he had gotten the arrangements situated. Before he knew it, he was dozing along with Jewell in the middle of the queen-sized bed.


End file.
